goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Nekomura Iroha
Nekomura Iroha (猫村いろは) is a Japanese VOCALOID developed and distributed by AH-Software Co. Ltd., and was created in collaboration with SANRIO and the Hello Kitty to Issho! Project. She was initially released in October 2010 for the VOCALOID2 engine. She was updated to the VOCALOID4 engine in June 2015. Her voice provider was initially unrevealed, but was eventually confirmed to be utaite and Showa-style singer Kyounosuke on June 18, 2015. In Goanimate, she is a good user (formerly a troublemaker) and Minami Luna's child. Her first appearance is Lady Maud gets grounded for calling Luna's child (Nekomura Iroha) stupid. *Voice: Nekomura Iroha V4 *Ticklish spot: Her feet *Neurral ticklish spot: Her belly and armpits *Less ticklish spot: Her neck *Toenail color: Pink *Likes: Hello Kitty as well as the merchandising *Dislikes: Inappropriate movies and shows including Deadpool Concept Etymology "Iroha" is the old Japanese variant of "ABC" (as seen in the Japanese iroha poem) and "I, Ro, Ha" means "A (La), B (Si), C (Do)" of seven-note scale. "Nekomura", her surname, means "Cat Village". Appearance She is illustrated by okama, a Japanese manga artist and illustrator. The speakers encasing her hands are called Dynamic-Phonon Busters. The other set of speakers are called Chorus-speakers. Each of these move around, supporting her. The floating microphone collects her voice, and Announce Booth, which is on her head, works as an amplifier that divides sounds into three classes for the speakers according to ranges: the sound frequencies for tweeters, mid-range speakers, and woofers. Profile Iroha is canonically a "Kittyler": someone who loves the Sanrio character Hello Kitty. She joined the Hello Kitty to Issho! Project in early August 2010. According to her official profile on the Hello Kitty to Issho! page, she is interested in Hello Kitty and wants to become a "Platinum Kitty". A story about how she became a Kittyler was included. Her official birthday is listed as May 14. Music featuring Nekomura Iroha *Nekomura Iroha is featured in 47 songs and 29 albums on this wiki. *There are listings for notable, original, and cover songs. Additional information Marketing She was originally designed by Sanrio for Comiket (Comic Market) in 2009. Iroha was released as a part of a promotional tie-in with a VOCALOID x Hello Kitty promotion. A CD was released with two songs ("Tsubasa" and "ABBEY FLY") featuring her along with VSQ files. She owes much of her early use to being supplied as a trial version. The offer for the free trial ended on September 30, 2010. Until May 2011, all AH-Software VOCALOIDs were banned from KARENT. However, Iroha remained under ban until late January 2012 due to AH-Software's joint ownership of her with Sanrio. Trivia *Due to miscommunication regarding advertisement of the new collaboration happening at the same Comiket booth as another event, fans initially believed that the new VOCALOID announced to be a collaboration between AH-software and Sanrio would be the kittyler, Rio, who was illustrated by KEI, the illustrator for the Crypton Future Media CV series, Lily, & galaco (It is to be noted that at the time, a "Kittyler" was misunderstood to be a moe personification of Hello Kitty herself rather than someone who is simply interested in the character). This sparked a controversy and an interview with one of the members of AH-software had to clear up the misunderstanding. Rio was used for an upcoming project by Sanrio, Hello Kitty to Issho!, and she is one of several Kittylers illustrated by multiple artists. KEI was just one of them. *Two MMD Models of Iroha were released from Windows 100% magazine, one in August and another in November. The first model was based upon her Kittyler attire and the other on her VOCALOID attire. The creator of the models is ISAO. Her second model (VOCALOID style) was used for an official 3D movie that was shown on her official page and broadcast on Youtube. In May 2011, two more models of Iroha were released, both done by the same artist, but this model was released to the public for a limited time. The models are Iroha in a more casual (dubbed idol) appearance. The first model that was released had a large bun wrap, but after much feedback, ISAO edited the same model to have a side ponytail. In July 2011, a Magician model was released from Windows 100%. *Although she sings only in Japanese, there's another voicebank which sounds like her, in this case, Minami Luna Cool. *Her eurobeat song is Neko Neko ☆ Super Fever Night. Category:Former troublemakers and now good Category:Good Characters Category:Good Users Category:Good females Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Save-Ums' allies